finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kikodizon/Final Destination 8 deaths
so uhmmmm my 3rd blog post the characters are from iCarly and VicTORIous the events are before my final destination 6 Premonition Tori Vega and Carly Shay are in the museum with Robbie Shappiro,Jade West,Beck Oliver,Cat Valentine,Freddie Benson,Sam Puckett,Trina Vega,Spencer Shay,Gibby Gibson and Andre Harris Tori and Carly see cracks all over the museum. The cracks suprisingly grow larger concrete falls over the whole museum shakes Robbie run for the exits but the glass suddenly explode Robbie is decapitated in the head by a shard of glass Beck and Jade run as they run a chandelier falls over them crushing them Freddie is knocked by a piece of falling concrete he suffers a deadly head concussion and is killed Sam and Trina run they are impaled by a spear after running and tripping Spencer and Gibby run away with Tori and Carly Spencer and Gibby are Killed after a falling mace hitting them in the head Tori and Carly run to the exit the and escape along with Cat Valentine and Andre Harris but suddenly the floor above Andre crushing him the premonition ends with Tori and Carly. Tori and Carly realized they both have premonition the run with the VicTORIous and iCarly gang as they run they heard massive cracking the museum suddenly destroys itself. Deaths Death Order: Robbie, Beck, Jade, Freddie, Sam, Trina, Spencer, Gibby, Andre Not Supposed To Die: Cat, Tori, Carly Death 1: Robbie is at spa trying to relax after Musuem disaster. He go to the spa where Isaac Palmer went and relaxed but oil spills on him and he get up. He knocks over a candle and it set his hair on fire, then he slip on oil and fall face first on spa bed and got knocked unconscious. He burned to death while unconscious. Death 2 and 3: Beck and Jade are at swimming pool when a boy get water all over diving board and when Jade go to diving board she slip on board and fall, then fall and break her neck killing her. Her foot knock a screw that release ladder and it fall on Beck killing him. INTERVENE: Freddie is about to slip on soda and fall out window but Carly save him by push him out the way and they kiss. Death 4: While Sam and Carly hang out a truck malfunction and explode it's engine, and engine land by Sam and she scream and get out of car, but Carly says don't leave. But flying car hood decapitate Sam and nearly kill Carly. Death 5: Trina slip on stairs by loose bracelet and fell over railing and got impaled by glass table impaling her neck and back and she die of blood loss. PREMONITION 2: Tori, Carly, Cat, Spencer, Andre, Freddie, and Gibby are at construction site when Tori gets a head ache and suffer premonition. A wrecking ball hit beam and beam falls to six and they try to run but wrecking ball swing back and hit Gibby killing him. Then beams collapse and metal fly everywhere and Spencer get hit by metal and fall in cement. He get suffocated as beams hit fire and fire quickly spreads. Freddie is burnt to death and impaled by metal. Construction site explode and incinerate Cat and Andre then Tori and Carly fly at tree and die. Gibby does not be saved in time and is killed. Death 7: Spencer is being visit by an art critic but art critic knocks a clay off of a desk and clay get stuck in Spencer's foot. He fall and he tries to get off but the clay snap and blind him and he fall on fridge knocking him out. Then he trip and fall in table and get impaled by wood. Death 8 and 9: Cat and Andre are together for music class when flute display fall and flutes fall and stab Cat head. Andre runs to the door but flute hit railing which swing and dismembers Andre. ENDING: Tori, Carly, and Freddie are at building where Angeline suddenly suffer premonition. They try to escape but the door slam shut and building start to collapse. Freddie trip and fall and Carly try to grab him but they fall toward sharp glass and Freddie get decapitated by glass. Carly hang onto the edge but glass cut her hand and she fall and get hit on road splattering blood everywhere. Tori get crushed by ceiling while trying to escape. Category:Blog posts